Twins
by suzie2b
Summary: Sometimes the loss is too great


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Twins**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully and Charley had just returned home after having dinner when there was a knock on the door. Tully opened it to find Troy standing there with the worried look he'd seen before. "Sarge, everything okay?"**

 **Troy said, "To be honest, Tully, I'm not sure. Can we talk … outside?"**

 **Tully gave the sergeant a concerned look. "Sure." He turned and said to Charley, "I'll be outside for a few minutes with Troy."**

 **Charley said, "All right. Hi, Sam!"**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Hi, Charley. I won't keep him too long."**

 **Tully closed the apartment door and followed Troy out to the bottom of the stairs. "What's goin' on, sarge?"**

 **Troy asked, "Has Hitch said anything about not feeling well, or being upset about anything?"**

 **Tully hesitated a moment before he said, "Umm, why?"**

 **Troy was immediately suspicious by the private answering his question with a question. "Just answer me, Tully. Hitch tells you things he wouldn't tell Moffitt or me."**

 **Tully sighed and went to sit on the steps. "There is something … but I'm not sure it's my place to say anything."**

" **This could affect us as a unit. Have you noticed anything, well, off about the way he's been acting since we got back from our last mission?"**

 **Tully nodded in the dusky evening light. "Hitch has a couple of friends, Lawrence and Greg Turner…"**

 **Troy asked, "Brothers?"**

" **Twins. Anyway, the day we got back … that evening … Hitch found a note had been shoved under his door. It was Lawrence wanting to meet him at a bar we all know." Tully leaned back, his elbows resting on the next step up. "That's when Hitch found out that Greg had died that morning."**

 **Troy nodded. "I think I understand."**

 **Tully shook his head and said, "The worst part is that Lawrence and Greg were in the same unit. They were attacked while out on patrol … I guess Lawrence held his brother until he died. Hitch told me the guy is devastated and he's afraid Lawrence might be suicidal."**

 **Troy's worry deepened. "Has Turner seen a doctor?"**

" **When Hitch and I talked yesterday afternoon Lawrence was still refusing to even go to medical. I guess he was given some time off to make whatever arrangements were needed. Hitch and a few of the other guys in the barracks are taking turns staying with him. I told him to let me know if he needed anything from me."**

 **Troy sat down next to Tully. "No wonder Hitch has been distracted. Moffitt said he walked right by him on the street and didn't even look at him. I haven't seen him at all since we returned."**

 **They were silent for a minute, then Tully asked, "Sarge, when's our next assignment?"**

" **Not for a few more days. Captain Boggs said we'll be escorting a convoy to the base at Al-Ahwaz. But we're going out on patrol for a few hours tomorrow afternoon. I'll leave a note on Hitch's door to be in the motor pool by 1300 hours."**

 **Tully said, "I'll get there early to get the jeeps ready."**

 **Troy stood up. "Thanks, Tully. I hope you don't get in trouble with Hitch for telling me this."**

" **Shouldn't be a problem. He didn't say it was a secret."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch was in Lawrence's quarters with him. "My unit is going to be escorting a convoy to Al-Ahwaz. We'll be leaving in the morning. You gonna be okay while I'm gone, Lanny?"**

 **The despondent private sat slumped on his bunk. "I'll be fine, Mark. I've been reassigned to Sergeant Davis' unit … so you'll be able to still keep an eye on me if you want."**

" **Reassigned? Is it permanent?"**

 **Lanny shrugged. "Could be. I was told by Captain Lewis that I'm not ready to go back out on patrol yet."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Well, maybe it's for the best. A change of scenery will probably do you some good." Lanny didn't respond and Hitch asked, "Did you get everything finished?"**

 **Lanny sighed. "Yeah. I sent Greg's stuff out yesterday with a short letter to our folks. I'm sure mom and dad have already had that visit from an officer and a chaplain. There wasn't much else I could tell them." He looked around the quarters he'd shared with his twin. "Feels so empty now."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning while Hitch and Tully were doing last minute checks on the jeeps, Tully was wiping his hands on a rag as he said, "Isn't that Lawrence Turner?"**

 **Hitch straightened up and followed his friend's gaze. "Yeah, Lanny's been reassigned to Sergeant Davis' unit."**

" **How's he doing?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Depressed mostly. He's barely left his quarters even to eat since Greg died. I'm hoping getting off base will do him some good."**

 **Tully said, "It's rough losing your brother that way. Has he seen a doctor?"**

" **Lanny refuses to talk to a psychiatrist or even Rev. Holloway. Insists he can handle it himself." Hitch looked at his friend and said, "I've been meaning to thank you for telling Troy what was going on. I've been worried about Lanny and…"**

" **No problem. Troy and Moffitt were concerned so I thought it best to explain."**

 **Ten trucks loaded with supplies, weapons, and ammunition left Ras Tanura on schedule and headed north towards** **Al-Ahwaz. Troy and his men kept a close eye on the road both ahead and behind. The Germans had been reported patrolling the route they were taking. However, the only other way to get to Al-Ahwaz would take them three extra days – it wasn't considered an option.**

 **That evening Carl Jensen found Tully at the jeeps and asked, "Can I ask you something?"**

 **Tully smiled. "Sure, Carl. What do ya need?"**

" **Do you know the new guy, Lawrence Turner?" Tully nodded and Carl said, "Sergeant Davis put him with me. Is there something wrong with him?"**

" **Why do you ask?"**

" **Well, he's awful quiet. He hasn't said two words all day and he looks angry or sick."**

 **Tully sighed. "Lawrence just lost his brother, Carl. I think he's having trouble processing things at the moment."**

 **Carl said, "Oh, I heard about that. Didn't realize it was him. Puts a different light on things."**

" **Yeah, just try to keep an eye on him and be patient."**

" **Right, Tully, I got this."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Troy sent Moffitt and Tully to scout the road ahead. They drove for about a half-hour and didn't see anything. Then Moffitt had Tully turn around and head back. They were maybe ten minutes out when Moffitt had Tully stop the jeep.**

 **Tully braked. "What's wrong, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt got out of the jeep. "Don't you hear that?"**

 **Tully listened, then said, "Yeah … sounds like heavy armor."**

 **Moffitt grabbed the binoculars and said, "Keep the engine running, Tully. I'll be right back."**

 **The sergeant went to the top of a nearby hill and as Tully watched, Moffitt dropped to his belly and remained still. Tully tensed, knowing that whatever was there wasn't good.**

 **Moffitt carefully scanned the Germans below. There were tanks, halftracks with mounted guns and mortar launchers, along with various other armaments of war. As he watched, Moffitt saw two patrols head out in opposite directions.**

 **Tully saw the sergeant carefully backup on his hands and knees before he stood to hurry down the hill. When Moffitt reached the jeep, Tully asked, "What's goin' on, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "It's a German battalion dug in and just waiting for an opportunity to strike." He got in as he continued, "Two patrols were heading out while I was up there. Either one could come across our convoy at any time. Let's get back."**

 **When they arrived back at the convoy, Moffitt quickly explained to Troy, Hitch, and Davis what he saw. Then Troy said, "All right, let's get going. We don't have any choice but to try to push through. Moffitt, you and Tully take the lead. Stay five minutes ahead, but don't lose sight of the convoy. Hitch and I'll watch the rear."**

 **Carl hurried over to Sergeant Davis and said, "I can't find Lawrence, sarge. I saw him get into the truck, but now he's disappeared and the door was left wide open."**

 **Davis asked, "Have you looked for him?"**

 **Carl nodded. "I've been up and down twice checking every truck. I don't know where he is."**

 **Davis frowned. "Get the men together and start looking! He can't have gone far!"**

 **Carl rushed off and Troy said, "Hitch, Tully, you're on watch. Come on, Moffitt, let's help look for this guy."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully had stationed themselves where they could easily watch the surrounding area. They could see the men below searching for the missing Lawrence Turner.**

 **After a time, Hitch spotted a cloud of dust. He got Tully's attention and pointed to the gray cloud rising just beyond the dunes. Tully acknowledged the sighting and they both knew that the convoy would very soon have to get moving with or without Turner if they intended to stay out of the Germans reach.**

 **Tully looked around, trying to see if there were any other signs that he should be concerned about. When he turned back, Hitch was gone.**

 **A sharp, shrill whistle instantly got Troy's attention and sent him up to meet Tully. "What do you see?"**

 **Tully pointed. "That dust cloud. It could be coming this way."**

 **Troy quickly looked around. "Where's Hitch?"**

" **He was on the crest of that rocky hill last I saw him. I wanted to let you know what was going on before I went to check on him."**

 **Just then a German patrol broke from the cover of the sand dunes. Troy said, "Go find Hitch. I'll get the convoy rolling."**

 **The two men separated and Tully, with his long-legged gait, ran towards the last place he'd seen Hitch.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch had just signaled Tully about the cloud of dust, then noticed a movement at the bottom of the hill he was standing on. He used the binoculars he was holding and immediately recognized Lawrence Turner. Hitch said to himself, "What in the heck are you doing, Lanny?"**

 **Without hesitation Hitch started down the rocky slope in the other private's direction. He had just reached the bottom when the German column rounded the dune. With a gasp Hitch started running towards his friend, shouting his name as he went.**

 **If Lanny heard Hitch's calls, he was ignoring them. When the Germans came into view, Lanny raised his arms and began waving and yelling to get the enemy's attention.**

 **Hitch saw the vehicles adjust and start in their direction. When he slammed into Lanny, bullets were hitting the ground and boulders around them. Hitch dragged the other private behind the set of boulders and asked angrily, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"**

 **Lanny looked his friend straight in the eye and said, "Yes."**

 **Hitch was incredulous as he said, "What? No…"**

 **A mortar hit the ground about ten yards from them and exploded in a shower of shrapnel and dirt.**

 **##################**

 **Tully saw Hitch running towards Turner and knew the Germans had seen them. He started down the hill as fast as he could, then slid to a stop when he saw a mortar fired from one of the halftracks. The debris from the explosion obscured his vision for seconds, but then saw Hitch trying to pull Lawrence away.**

 **Sergeant Davis had just gotten the trucks moving when the mortar exploded on the other side of the hills. Troy and Moffitt looked at each other, and without a word hopped into the jeeps to go after their men.**

 **Tully got to the bottom of the hill and ran across the open expanse of ground with bullets hitting the ground around his feet, then dove for the first cover he got to.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch yelled as he tried to get Lanny moving, "Come on! We gotta move!"**

 **Lanny yanked his arm out of his friend's grasp. "No, Mark! I'm done!"**

" **They aren't going to take you prisoner, Lanny!"**

" **I know. It's my choice. Now, get outta here!"**

 **Another mortar hit the ground and this time Hitch felt the shrapnel tear into him.**

 **Tully watched from the small hiding place he was pinned down behind. He knew the second explosion was too close and when the dust cleared the only one that got to his feet was Lawrence Turner.**

 **Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a jeep skidded to a halt and Tully looked up to see Troy climbing into the back to man the 50. With bullets flying and the big machine gun blazing in front of the sergeant, Tully scrambled in behind the wheel and floored the gas pedal. As he turned the wheel to roar in the direction of the German patrol, Tully caught a glimpse of Moffitt with the second jeep stopping to help Hitch.**

 **The jeep sped by Turner as he ran with his hands in the air in the direction of the Germans. Tully turned the wheel and slammed on the brakes. Lawrence ran into the front fender of the jeep. Tully yelled, "Get in!"**

 **Lawrence shook his head and started backing away as Troy continued to fire 50 caliber slugs at the enemy, but as Turner turned back to face the Germans, a hail of bullets hit him and the jeep.**

 **Tully was able to get himself and Troy out of there with only minor injuries to both of them. However, they were unable to do anything for Private Lawrence Turner.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt had grabbed Hitch and didn't stop until both jeeps caught up with the convoy. Then they were able to check the wounded before proceeding.**

 **It was akin to a miracle, but Sergeant Davis' convoy got to Al-Ahwaz in one piece. The Germans obviously didn't realize there was anyone other than the Rat Patrol in the area and chose not to give chase.**

 **While Troy had taken a bullet through the right thigh and Tully had one through his upper right arm, Hitch had shrapnel wounds to both legs, left arm, side, and right hand, as well as a slight concussion. He'd gone into surgery as soon as they'd arrived and the doctor later told Troy, Moffitt, and Tully that he would make a full recovery.**

 **Tully now sat next to Hitch's bunk in the hospital at Al-Ahwaz. It was early and the sun was just peeking over the horizon as he sipped his coffee. There was a faint groan from the bed and Tully watched Hitch's eyes slowly open. When his friend looked up at him, Tully smiled and said, "Hi."**

 **Hitch sighed and tried to blink the grogginess out of his head. "Guess we made it then?"**

" **Yeah, we made it."**

 **Hitch saw Tully's bandaged arm. "You okay?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Went straight through."**

" **Anyone else hurt?"**

" **Troy got hit in the thigh, but it's not too bad. He'll be using a cane for a while though."**

 **Hitch managed a smile. "A cane, huh?"**

 **Tully chuckled quietly. "If it were me, they'd make me use crutches."**

" **Umm … what about Lanny?"**

 **Tully gave his friend a sympathetic look. "He didn't make it, Hitch."**

 **Hitch sighed sadly. "He said it was his choice. Why would he want to die like that, Tully?"**

" **I can only guess it had to do with losing his brother."**

" **But what about his parents? His other brother and sister? First Greg … and now Lanny."**

 **Tully said, "I don't know, Hitch. Maybe it was because they were so close and Lawrence couldn't do anything to help his brother. Maybe he just broke down."**

 **Hitch nodded slowly, then said, "Do you think it would be okay if I wrote a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Turner? I want them to know what great guys Lanny and Greg were … and great soldiers. I don't want them to think no one out here cares."**

" **I think it's more than okay. It'll do you and them a lot of good."**

" **Will you help me write it, Tully?"**

" **Course I will. But for now you just get some rest. In a day or so we'll work on it."**

 **Hitch nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.**

 **Tully sighed and stood up. He'd been sitting on that hard wooden chair for several hours and needed to stretch. Looking down at Hitch, Tully said silently to himself, "A friend like you can only be wished for." Then he smiled. "And sometimes wishes come true."**


End file.
